


The Third One

by Lerine



Series: FFXIV Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerine/pseuds/Lerine
Summary: Of all the enemies the Warrior of Light has fought, this one's different.(Spoilers up to "In Crimson It Began" quest)
Series: FFXIV Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563118
Kudos: 6





	The Third One

The first one was a monstrosity.

A beast of steel with a beating heart that drained the Primals of their power and made it is own.

The Warrior’s knees had almost given out when they saw what it was capable of achieving. Crushing its enemies was not the right word to describe it.

It had utterly annihilated three Primals in mere moments.

When they had reached the Praetorium and Van Baelsar had taken command of the beast, they had been prepared for a tough fight.

Oh, how distant their arrival in Ul’dah seemed now, at the feet of a so great menace. 

Then Lahabrea appeared, and they had to keep her emotions in check.

The face he was wearing was familiar and comforting, in contrast to the foreboding feeling that the Ascian’s mere presence brought.

They were glad for the palpable annoyance in Van Baelsar’s tone when he spoke to the Ascian.

They briefly wondered just how much the Legatus valued his convictions for him to be willing to put up with someone he so clearly despised. 

Once the beast had been slain, Lahabrea had no other choice than to fight.

The Warrior had to try their best not to think whose body it was that they were fighting.

They had to believe that there would be a way to bring Thancred back, to save him.

Thankfully Hydaelyn answered their prayers, and their friend was wrestled from the Ascian’s grasp.

They had no time to rest, however, as a roaring lament reached their ears.

The wyrms had risen.

The second one was a god.

Or so he believed.

For the Warrior, he was nothing more than a monster.

Someone willing to sacrifice the life of his son, someone who took advantage and lied to his people.

Fomenting their fears, and using their prayers to become... _this._

__

No matter how much he thought he was doing this for them, the Warrior, and Aymeric and everyone else could see that was not the case.

__

“The end justifies the means” had always been a dangerous mindset, regardless if it was saint or sinner to use it as justification.

__

__

They had fought against him and his Knights Twelve with all the rage and grief they had carried since Haurchefant’s death.

__

They had prayed to the Fury to give them the strength to see this through, and when the battle was finally over, with the Archbishop asking them _what_ they were, all they could think of was “ _What you deserve._ ”

__

__

It was at that moment that Estinien joined them.

__

The Azure Dragoon took the eye from Thordan’s sword, joining it again with the other one, and all too quickly was taken over by them. They could do naught but watch in horror as his friend’s body transformed into that of a dragon.

__

__

Nidhogg had risen once again.

__

__

After countless difficulties and setbacks, they finally had the chance to put an end to the dreadwyrm endless cycle of hate and vengeance.

__

They and Alphinaud were not going to leave Estinien to his fate, no matter what the dragoon said.

__

It seemed almost as if they would not be able to wrestle the eyes from his armor when help came in the form of dearly departed friends.

__

The Warrior had to use all their self-control to not break down into tears then and there.

__

Together with Ysayle and Haurchefant they finally managed to remove the eyes and free their friend.

__

__

In the aftermath of the battle, once he had felt better, Estinien had disappeared, stepping down from his role of Azure Dragoon.

__

However, the Warrior was sure that their paths would cross again one day.

__

__

The third one...is human.

__

__

_Is he?_

__

__

Their train of thoughts is broken as they are swept back by another slice of his sword.

__

A storm is raging in the sky, and the lightning reflects eerily on his armor.

__

_Concentrate!_

__

They dodge another swipe of his sword. He doesn’t seem too bothered about it.

__

They ready for another attack just as a flurry of swords falls from the sky. They have barely time to get to a safe spot when he’s on them again.

__

_Seven hells! How is he so fast?_

__

He’s relentless, swinging his katana with unnatural ease.

__

For a second they think of a way to disarm him, but they can see other swords resting on his hip, ready to be used.

__

Besides, they feel like he would give them hell even without a sword.

__

They are no novice themselves, of course, but there is something about the way he fights that makes them feel like they are fighting a living wall.

__

Nevertheless, they keep fighting back, trying to not pay attention to how fast their heart is beating.

__

It feels as though it might burst.

__

__

“It would seem I misjudged you. This ends now,” he announces.

__

__

At this point, they have no more strength left, and the following attack leaves them on their knees.

__

The Warrior has barely the time to give him a bitter look, as another slash from his katana sends them flying into the dust.

__

__

He finally loses interests and leaves, followed by Fordola and her Skulls.

__

__

General Raubahn immediately comes to their side to ask how they are feeling.

__

__

It’s in that exact moment that they realize exactly how powerless they are against this new foe.

__

__

Zenos yae Galvus.

__

__

No monstrosity, no Ascian, no god or dragon.

__

Just a man.

__

__

And for the sake of Eorzea, they will find a way to defeat him too.

__

__

They _have_ to.

__

**Author's Note:**

> So, I reached the first fight against Zenos and uuhh...damn.


End file.
